pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorched Pine
Scorched Pine Identity Physique Character History Skills Relations Miscellaneous Gallery Identity Status: Alive/Active Creator & Roleplayer: Whisperingice Residence: The Pack of Frigid Souls (Woodland Dwellers) Past Residences: None Rank: Guard Previous Ranks: Cub, Novice Guard Date of Creation: Oct. 14th, 2018 Physique Species: Cougar Sex: ♂ Pelt: Short, thick, and soft Build: Stocky Description: Scorched Pine is a young, male, cougar. He has short, thick, fur that is mostly gray-black with jet black cougar markings and a slightly paler underbelly. He has two short, black, ibex-like, horns on his head and vivid red-orange, eyes. Coloration: Character Alignment: Chaotic Good Zodiac: ♐ Positive Traits: Neutral Traits: Negative Traits: History Etymology: Scorched Pine Scorch /skôrCH/ "burn the surface of something with flame or heat." For his coloration and energetic nature. Pine /pīn/ "an evergreen coniferous tree that has clusters of long needle-shaped leaves." For the biome in which he lives and his affinity for pinecones. Nicknames: None Past Names: Squeak Backstory: WIP Skills Combat - 7/10 Scorched Pine is physically strong. Defense - 6/10 Scorched Pine is capable of defending himself decently. Speed - 6/10 Scorched Pine has a lot of energy and is pretty quick on his feet. Agility - 6/10 Scorched Pine isn't especially agile, but he is fit and can move how he needs to. Leadership - 6/10 Scorched Pine can confidently take charge of a group, even if no one is actually listening to him. Stealth - 5/10 Scorched Pine is decently stealthy, but prefers to tackle things head-on. Intelligence - 4/10 Scorched Pine knows a lot of facts about pinecones. Herb Knowledge - 1/10 Scorched Pine has no experience with herbs other than the time he ate some catnip. Relations Romance: Romantic Orientation: Panromantic Sexual Orientation: Asexual Crushing on: River Fin Crushing on him: River Fin Mate: None Past Mates: None Familial: Family Tree: Relationships: Symbol Key Credit to Apricate for the symbol format! Cedar Wish "It's been a long time since he left! Lots has changed, and it's kinda weird, but I think we're still friends." Jewel Shimmer "I don't know why, but she's been pretty mean lately.." Alpha "She isn't super friendly, but she's real strong." River Fin "She's great! I love her and I really like spending time with her." Pounce, Sneeze, & Squawk "They're so cute! I just wish they'd stop saying the f-word." Spider "I've only talked to her like three times, but she's a lot of fun to hang out with." Molasses "She's nice and she has lots of cool human stuff." Others' Opinions of Scorched Pine: (If you're a Dweller and would like your character's opinion added, please let me know!) River Fin "Scorched Pine is awesome! He cheers me up and makes my days brighter, I am so thankful we both have feelings for each other." Alpha "He's enthusiastic about serving the pack, but he isn't bright." Cedar Wish "He seems to be about the same, just a little more mature." Jewel Shimmer "He's quite... naïve..." Spruce Shade "He has no ill intent, but he's annoying." Red Gem "He's a nice kid." Bolt Wing "He's great, I'm glad I got to mentor him." Ash Flame "Scorched Pine is awesome! And a really good spy!" Sneeze "Fuck pine." Pounce "Pinecone." Ash "Mister Scorched Pine will be a fine guard once he grows, he has the spirit." Molasses "I like him, he's fun to play with!" Xera "He's not my son anymore, he belongs to that pack." Miscellaneous Voice Theme Song: Bonetrousle Toby Fox Facts: None Quotes: Squeak: "There's that rock I was chewing on! I found out that rocks don't taste nice." Squeak: "What are you thinking about?" Cedar Wish: "Just.. unpleasant things." Squeak: "Well, why don't you just think of nice things instead?" Squeak: "If Cinder tried to mess with us, I'd just go like this- Wham! Smack him right in the nose!" Squeak: "I wonder if different rocks have different flavors?" Cedar Wish: "Squeak, rocks aren't food." Squeak: "How do you grow pups in your belly, anyway? Can I do that?" (In the Dream World) Cinder: "How are your... packmates?" Scorched Pine: "Pretty good. Everyone's happier now that you're dead, so thanks for dying!" Gallery Scorched Pine Pixel.png|Scorched Pine by Whisperingice Pastelkittyqq-Scorched Pine Gift for Whisperingice.png|Scorched Pine by Pastelkittyqq Squeak by Whisperingice.png|Squeak by Whisperingice Sniff.png|Squeak and Cedar Wish by Whisperingice River Pine by Whisperingice.png|River Fin and Scorched Pine by Whisperingice Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Frigid Souls Category:Cougars Category:Felids